


A Fallen member and the start of a relationship-Nellis

by flamingwreck



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwreck/pseuds/flamingwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the team finds one of their members dead, emotions run high. will Nick tell Ellis how he feels about him or will it be just another reason to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fallen member and the start of a relationship-Nellis

**Author's Note:**

> you all seemed to really like my first Nellis fanfiction, so here is another one. if you like this please share it with your friends. i will be righting more nellis and maybe a little Frostiron for valentine's day. :)

“ Come on kids we need to leave…. Now! “ Nick yelled to Ellis and Rochelle who were leaning over the body of their friend and team mate Coach. after a brutal horde the team had found him in a corner were a hunter had apparently gotten to him without the other noticing. the team had dug a little grave by a tree a little ways away from where he died, and after doing a quick funeral nick was bugging the grieving Ellis and Rochelle to get a move on. “ come on you two, we have maybe a couple hours till dark, and I don’t think any of you wanna try to find a safe house in the dark. “ Nick said as he approached the Hick and Rochelle. “ come on Ellis lets get a move on, Nick’s right. “ Rochelle said getting up from the ground and wiped some tears off her face. Ellis just looked over at nick with the big puppy dog eyes that nick had grown to like. “ you go ahead Rochelle, i saw a safe house about a block away. me and overalls will catch up with you in a minute. “ said nick to rochelle as he moved over to sit next to Ellis. “ ok “ Rochelle said grabbing her gun and starting down the block. nick put his arm around Ellis as he started sobbing. “ its ok overalls, he’s in a better place. “ nick said pulling Ellis close to him. “ yeah he’s probably in a mall food court eating his heart out. “ Ellis said through his sobbing. “ it’s just that.. seeing coach die reminded me that at any moment we all could be killed, man…. I don’t know what i would do without you nick, I just don’t want you to die on me yet. “ Ellis said as he started crying harder and harder. “ hey, you don’t have to worry about me leaving you so soon Ellis. i’m gonna stay with you for a long time. “ Nick said as he felt his own emotions starting to kick in, but he pushed the emotions to the back of his mind. “ overalls you gotta get up, or am i gonna have to carry you to the safe house? “ said nick releasing Ellis from his side. “ i can walk man “ Ellis said wiping his tears and getting to his feet. nick and ellis grabbed their guns and with one last look at coaches grave started out running toward the the safe house. the sun was going down and they didn’t have much time to find the safe house, nick went in front of ellis so that he could steer them in the right direction. “ safe house!!” nick yelled out to Ellis who wasn’t right behind him, but being dragged away by a smoker’s tongue. “ NICK!!!!! “ yelled Ellis noticing that the older man was looking at him with wide eyes. nicked took out his hunting rifle and aimed at the tongue that was dragging Ellis away. with one bullet Ellis was released by the smoker. nick ran to ellis who was now laying on the ground with the smoker’s tongue still wrapped around him. “ ellis are you ok? “ nick yelled nearing Ellis’s side. “ i'm fine nick just a little dazed that's all. “ said a very dazed Ellis. nick embraced Ellis and finally let his emotions take over. “ i didn’t see you behind me ellis and i got worried i could never imagine my life without you overalls. i want you to still be alive by the time this is over so i don’t have to be alone.” “what are you saying nick?“ asked a confused ellis. “ i’m trying to tell you overalls that i love you and i don’t want to be alone after th-. “ nick tried to say before Ellis kissed nick. cutting him off mid sentence. at first nick wanted to pull away and beat the kid to hell and back again but, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. nick without thinking opened his mouth and let the kid explore his mouth. when ellis found nick’s tongue they both couldn’t help but let a soft moan escaped their lips. then as fast and as sudden as it had started it ended. “what?” asked Ellis as he felt the present of the warm lips gone. “ we should keep moving kid, its already dark out and Ro might be worried.” nick said as he looked towards the direction of the safe house, and taking Ellis’s hand lead the way to the safe house.


End file.
